Awesome Face
Character Awesome Face is a hero that came from the EU dimension. He along with Niogee went into the WC dimension when the heroes for them to come with them. Even though Awesome Face has a minor role in season 2 he's one of the main characters in NP and EU. Awesome Face is just a face with a hat on him similar to Hermin who also has the same description except he has Mountain Dew and freckles. Role in Weegee Chronicles Awesome Face is a minor hero in Weegee Chronicles, but can occasionally be seen fighting alongside Niogee against someone like Chris. Although even though Awesome Face has a minor role in Weegee Chronicles he actually has major roles in other animated series. So far we haven't seen Awesome Face use any forms here do to him being weakened by entering the WC dimension. Although he was teleported away while getting his memory wiped by a Shadowy Figure. Role in Epic Universe Awesome Face is one of the main characters in the original series of Epic Universe and had a semi-important role in its sequel Epic Universe: Next Generations in which he appeared in season 2 and 3, but he really shines in the original series where he is one of the key heroes. Awesome Face has a lot of forms most came from the original series, and one came from Epic Universe: Next Generations. Role in Negative Protein Awesome Face is also one of the main characters in Negative Protein where he has a major role in all 3 seasons of Negative Protein, and will likely keep having a major role in Negative Proteins future seasons. Similar to the Awesome Face in Epic Universe. This Awesome Face also has many forms as well although it doesn't have as much though. Abilities Awesome Face hasn't been seen using any special abilities in Weegee Chronicles due to his lack of screen time, but it is likely that he would have similar powers to the other Awesome Faces have used in their own dimensions. He was also shown to have regained his dark form (even though he only achieved it, because The Entity gave him some of his power). Although it's possible he could achieve it without The Entity's interference. Relationships * Niogee If you watched Epic Universe during the first half of season 4. Awesome Face and Niogee used to have been enemies with each other, but after the first half, they became allies. Their friendship can be seen in Weegee Chronicles as they commonly use team attacks. * The Outsider Awesome Face is enemies with The Outsider and has fought him 2 times. The first time he fought he only fought him, because he was fighting people who were good, and when he fought him the second time Awesome Face re-achieved his dark form (even though he only achieved it due to The Entity giving him some of his power). He even helped the heroes fight The Outsider. * The Entity Awesome Face knows about The Entity since he was there when the heroes fought him, but The Entity did help Awesome Face when during the fight with The Outsider. The Entity gave Awesome Face his power. Although Awesome Face didn't know it was The Entity who gave him the power the only thing Awesome Face was a surge of power. * Shadowy Figure Awesome Face was shown to be very confused and even scared of the shadowy figure since he was able to teleport them to a different dimension. While wiping their memory. He can even wipe (EU) Weegee's memory even though they are located in different dimensions. Only people like Protein Man can do that, and his power is infinity. * WC Heroes Awesome Face is allied with the WC Heroes. As he accepted on helping them when they needed help returning back to their own dimension and universe, and to defeat The Outsider and Insider. Although it will be explained why Niogee and Awesome Face never mentioned anything about dimensions and WC in Epic Universe once season 2 ended. Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Faces Category:Characters